


【澈特/83line】 Firework

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※A parking space here.※Here comes my love番外※一系列請參詳歸檔/合輯





	【澈特/83line】 Firework

 

　　「嗯？你訂了飯店？」

　　「沒有呀，去我住處，你會喜歡那裏的。」

　　茫然間，金希澈忽然想起這件事，就這麼飛到東京去應該要住哪？聽朴正洙掛上保證，他也算是暫時放下那顆懸空的心。

 

　　氣流平穩，和朴正洙平穩的呼吸一致。金希澈厭倦了機窗外的雲，傾身，他看著睡著的朴正洙。令人安心，已經不再是皺著眉頭的憂鬱男人。纖細的手輕輕撩撥著栗棕色的髮絲，他有些懷念朴正洙那西柚色的頭髮。

 

　　「好玩嗎？」金希澈聞聲便趕緊收手，還沒睜眼…夢話？

　　「我的頭髮。」朴正洙眼尾彎成了月，直勾勾的盯著金希澈。

　　「嗯？我沒玩，不是我。」金希澈故作鎮定的樣子不禁讓朴正洙發笑。

 

 

 

　　「不是說在東京嗎？」金希澈看著自己出了JR站，掛著橫濱的站牌。

　　「Hmm…正確來說在神奈川啦，我以為你不知道才這麼說。」

　　「…我快受夠你把我當智障看了朴先生。」

　　「哎一古，我們金希澈xi最聰明了。」朴正洙伸出雙手捏捏金希澈的臉頰，兩個人便在車站外追逐。

 

　　「噢，去你的，別再跑了。」金希澈喊著愛人的名字，一把拉住眼前奔跑的調皮鬼。他深刻體會30歲的身體真的是在走下坡。

　　「你會累啊？」

　　「廢話，你明明也很累，到底在幹麻？」

　　迎接大晦日的人潮掩蓋了兩人此起彼落的喘息聲和笑聲，金希澈沉浸在這一刻，朴正洙的笑容全盛在他波光粼粼的雙眼裡。

 

　　「晚餐吃什麼？」

　　「我煮？」

　　「好。」

　　「那我們比賽…看誰先跑到那邊的超市！」

　　「呀！！！」

 

　　噢，你TM…又是一陣跑。為了不在異地丟失自己，金希澈拚了老命也只能跟上。

 

　　「好幸運，還趕得上特價。

　　　還有肉片欸，吃火鍋？」朴正洙拿起肉片在金希澈眼前晃啊晃。

　　「好啊。」你說的都好。

　　　金希澈散步到佈滿酒類的貨架前，拿起一瓶純米大吟釀和兩罐梅酒便往朴正洙籃裡放。

　　「前陣子喝這麼多，還喝啊？」

　　「所以我這陣子都沒有喝了嘛。」朴正洙應了一聲，轉身拿了一盒豆腐。

　　

 

 

　　超市門口，大包小包落在地上，兩個人算著錢。

　　「欸，我剛剛贏了，買點東西送我吧？」

　　「好啊，在這裡等我。」

 

　　5分鐘後，金希澈從旁邊的藥妝店走出來，手上提著黑色的塑膠袋。

　　「是什麼，我看！」金希澈拍開朴正洙迎面過來的手。

　　「欸等一下，還不能給你看，晚點你就知道了。」

 

　　朴正洙不是很理解，他家裡什麼盥洗用品都有了，買什麼東西送他需要用黑色塑膠袋裝著？

 

 

 

　　飯飽酒足一陣子，金希澈對著電視發呆。對日語不是很熟悉，他看得茫然，有時也並不明白綜藝節目裡的那些人在笑什麼，似乎要睡著了。

　　「這給你。」金希澈猛然驚醒，看著手裡疊著一件藏青色浴衣。

　　「浴衣？你怎麼有這個？」

　　「今年花火大會的時候買的。」

　　「噢，你跟別人一起去的嗎。」

　　「沒有啊，我一個人。」

 

　　8月的花火大會，朴正洙一個人穿著淺灰色浴衣逛廟會，途中有不少女孩子過來向他搭訕，他都以有對象而拒絕。

　　身旁的袋子裡還有另一套藏青色浴衣及用剩的盒裝線香。朴正洙坐在河堤邊，一手拿著吃完的蘋果糖殘骸，夜空裏煙花綻放，夏季的風吹熄了另一隻手上的線香花火。那時的朴正洙一臉惋惜地看著燦爛夜空，一個人獨享點點星火何其空乏。

 

　　「幹麻那樣看我？」

　　「我可憐那時候的朴正洙，單身狗。」朴正洙再次被金希澈一片赤誠的眼神欺騙。

　　「哦？你現在想單身了是嗎？」朴正洙皮笑肉不笑。

　　「沒、沒有，我去洗澡。」

 

　　浴室傳來習以為常的哀號聲，基於安全，朴正洙還是走到門口敲門。

　　「你幹麻？」門打開，金希澈從門縫裡露出一雙眼睛。

　　「我不會穿欸，浴衣。」

　　「那你叫我來就好，鬼吼鬼叫什麼。」他敲了一下金希澈的頭，把人從門縫裏拉出來。

 

　　「嗯，很好看。」

　　「你也很好看。」

　　

　「我把燈關囉。」

　「你想幹麻？」

　「整點會有煙火啊，不然你想幹麻？」

 

　　朴正洙拽了一下拉繩，室內一片黑暗，他在摸黑裏吻了金希澈的額頭，推開紙門，然後摸到金希澈身旁的榻榻米坐著。風吹開雲層，露出一抹皎潔的月。他餘光看見金希澈染紅的右頰，那片紅一路蔓延到頸部、鎖骨。朴正洙忽然覺得口乾舌燥，他伸手想拿起茶几上的小酒杯，便與金希澈同時伸出的手交疊在一起。

 

　　目光與雙手共同的頻率，金希澈抽出手將朴正洙的手壓在茶几上。

　　「呀、你…」

 

　　「十、九、八…」外頭人群在倒數。

　　朴正洙轉向窗外，期待著倒數計時。

　　「七、六、五、四…」那十秒讓朴正洙暫時忘了覆在他左手背上的體溫。

 

　　「三、二、一！」整齊劃一的倒數結束，紙門外煙花綻放，他只看了一眼便被金希澈拉到懷裡接吻。

 

　　舌尖上濕潤的溫度使朴正洙一陣鼻酸，耳裏煙花交錯，他還聽見了茶几被推開的聲響。一個回神他被金希澈按在榻榻米上。

 

　　「怎麼哭了？」金希澈溫柔地吻去朴正洙欲欲墜落的眼淚，撫弄著他的頭髮。

　　「沒事，我只是覺得有你真好。」

 

　　「那還要繼續嗎？剛才的事。」

　　「當然要。」

 

　　他將雙手環向金希澈，拉近自己，伸出舌尖和金希澈交換唾液。金希澈輕柔地拉開朴正洙的衣襟，往浴衣裏探索。

　　「嗯…」煙火綻放的聲響裏混著朴正洙的呻吟，他想要更多。

 

　　煙火的餘光忽明忽暗，乘著月光照耀著朴正洙光潔白皙的肉體，薄薄衣料從鎖骨滑至肩膀，金希澈的手在朴正洙身上遊走，他撫弄著朴正洙的乳頭。

　　「哈啊…嗯…」

　　「哥好像很喜歡這裡啊？」

　　「另、另一邊…哼嗯…」

　　「哥是說這裡呀？」金希澈低頭含住朴正洙另一處空虛，他舔弄著，時快時慢。

 

　　「啊…舒服…」

　　「哥以前…跟別的男人在一起的時候…也這麼放蕩嗎？」

　　「我跟他…沒做過…」

　　「我們正洙好棒…要給你一點獎勵才行呢。」金希澈將手伸到朴正洙下身。

　　「哦？我們正洙哥哥沒穿內褲啊，真的很色呢…」

　　「在家本來就…不需要穿…啊！」朴正洙閉上眼，享受著金希澈給予的獎勵。

　　「很舒服吧？」

　　「舒服…舒服…啊…啊…」金希澈將朴正洙滾燙的陰莖送入自己口中，忽快忽慢吞吐著，一手從旁邊的黑色塑膠袋裏抖出剛剛從藥妝店買的東西。

　

　　「啊…好冰…」朴正洙感覺到他的穴口被抹上冰涼黏滑的液體。

　　「你什麼時候買的…」

　　「這是你贏得賽跑的獎勵啊，傻哥哥。」他再度含入朴正洙的肉莖，隨著指尖擴張，插入一根又一根手指。

　　

　　「嗯…啊…要射了…要射了…哈啊…」口交與指交混合的快感很快讓朴正洙繳械在金希澈嘴裡一飲而盡。

　　「呀！你…」朴正洙捶了他一下。

　　「不能只有哥這麼舒服啊，希澈也要啊。

　　　看、我們哥哥的小穴裏已經可以塞入三根指頭了。」

　　「啊…你停…」高潮過後的快感讓朴正洙有些承受不住。

　　「那我停囉。」金希澈停下手上的動作，手還插在朴正洙柔軟的肉穴裏，他看著那肉穴吸附著手指，笑得邪媚。

　　「哥的小穴好像比較誠實啊，吸得好緊。」

　　「啊！」金希澈用力抽出手指，惹得朴正洙驚叫一聲。他擠了一些潤滑液抹在朴正洙穴口和自己的性器，便握著性器在朴正洙穴口打轉。

 

　　「嘶…啊…」

　　「會痛嗎？」金希澈吻了吻面部有點猙獰的男人，男人只是搖搖頭。

　　「好…好大…」

　　「忍耐一下，會很舒服的。」

　　「嗯…啊…」金希澈一個挺身將陰莖頂到最深處。

 

　　「嘶，你好緊…放鬆…」他看著朴正洙緊閉雙眼直搖頭，俯下身含住朴正洙零碎的喘息聲。

　　「唔…嗯…」朴正洙感受著金希澈進進出出的肉莖，每一下都像是要將他送上天堂。

　　「再快一點…快一點…啊…啊…要射了…」

　　「一起、一起。」金希澈加快抽送的速度，朴正洙感受到一股熱流射在他的肉穴裏，他尖叫著被插射。

　　金希澈趴在朴正洙的身上，兩個人相擁、喘息。

 

 

 

　　「金希澈…」

　　「嗯？」他在朴正洙眼角烙下一個吻，同時看見朴正洙鄙夷的眼神。

　　「你沒戴套。」

　　「啊…我忘了…」散落一地的保險套一個也沒用上。

　　「明明有3入的為什麼你要買12入的？」

　　「你嫌太多，那我們現在把它用完…」

　　「你下去吧。」朴正洙一臉嫌棄地推開身上的金希澈。

 

 

　　「欸，朴正洙。」

　　「幹麻啦？」

　　「你知道我真的很愛你吧？」朴正洙只是笑笑不說話。

 

　　知道，當然知道，你才傻。

 

　　Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 第一部本命🚗  
> 爽辣Nya哈


End file.
